1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a fingerprint sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fingerprint sensor obtains a fingerprint image of a finger by detecting a capacitance between a sensing electrode and a finger. For example, a fingerprint sensor may obtain a fingerprint image of a finger based on a capacitance between the finger and a sensing electrode included in a pixel on which a ridge of a fingerprint is located and a capacitance between the finger and a sensing electrode included in a pixel on which a valley of the fingerprint is located.